


Crawl Faster

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Bondage, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin owns Jaejoong. Heed the warnings.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 2





	Crawl Faster

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Changmin watched dispassionately as Jaejoong tried to crawl to him, slipping on the puddles of his own blood. Changmin barked. “Well? Crawl faster. It isn’t going to suck itself.”

He held his hard cock away from his naked body and watched Jaejoong struggle to move faster. The blood-slicked wood floor wasn’t the only thing hampering him.

There was a twelve inch dildo in his ass, a dildo that Changmin had forced into him with no lube. His nipples were clamped, a chain stressed taught between them and the spiked ring digging into the base of his cock. Blood dripped from the abused nipples. His face was bruised, cheek cut just below his eye, dripping down his creamy skin. His lip was split, and every now and then his pink tongue snaked out to lick at the blood.

When Jae finally reached him, Changmin fought back a shiver. Control.

Jae didn’t touch him, but opened his mouth and took the tip of Changmin into his mouth. He sat there, waiting. Changmin gripped Jae’s hair, hearing it tear out as he used the same movement to slam himself down Jaejoong’s throat. Jae gagged, whimpering with need, and Changmin fucked him harder.

“Shut up, bitch,” Changmin growled.

Blood from Jae’s lip spread up and down Changmin’s cock. Changmin wanted to lick it clean. He was glad he hadn’t touched himself while preparing Jae earlier. He needed to fuck more than Jae’s mouth, but god, his throat was so tight.

Changmin slid to the edge of the chair, giving himself more leverage to slam harder into Jae’s throat. Jae’s face hit his body over and over, and Changmin still tried to for more, fucking harder. Jae whimpered only one and suddenly warmth spread over Changmin’s cock and balls. Jae’s nose was bleeding, and it was the sight of Jae trying to lick it up around his cock that had Changmin coming sooner than he thought. He yanked on Jae’s hair, held himself all the way down his throat and came.

Jaejoong gagged and swallowed, coughing, as Changmin continued to come into his mouth. When he was done, he didn’t let Jae move. Jae’s breath was harsh, trying to breathe around Changmin’s cock and the blood flowing from his nose.

“Good boy,” Changmin said, finally pulling Jae up by his hair. He leaned forward and licked blood from Jae’s cheek, leaving a strip of white skin. “You definitely deserve something for that. Turn around.”

Jae twisted on his hands and knees, presenting his ass to Changmin. Changmin smiled, surveying the shallow cuts up and down more pale skin. Changmin dug his finger into a cut as he spread Jae’s ass and watched as the red, torn hole clenched around the dildo.

He brought his hand back and slapped Jae’s ass, blood splattering onto both of their skin. Jae bit his lip and Changmin watched as more blood flowed.

“Do you deserve more?” Changmin asked, pressing a firm finger against the base of the dildo.

This was a delicate question, and Changmin knew it. Of course, Jaejoong wanted more. But how would he play it? After another second, Changmin spanked him again, harder.

“No,” Jae suddenly said. “No, no.”

Changmin rubbed his cheeks spreading the blood until Jae’s skin was red. “Why not?”

“I am never good enough,” Jae whispered. “Never, unless you are pleased.”

“Oh, baby, I am very pleased.”

Changmin spanked him, again and again, each one landing harder than the last.

“Scream, bitch.”

And with the next smack, Jae did, head back, mouth open. Not in pain, definitely not and Changmin’s cock was hard again and aching in an instant. A few more spanks, and he stopped. He wiped some of the blood off his hands in Jaejoong’s blonde hair.

“I think Jaejoong blood is my new favorite color.”

Changmin reached next to the chair and snagged the gag off the floor. The strap was simple, but the gags were the best. There was a ball gag on one side, and a seven-inch dildo on the other. Jae had never had the ball part in his mouth. “Turn around.”

Jae did immediately. And then his eyes widened.

“Do you want it?” Changmin asked, swinging it from one finger.

“Yes, please,” Jae whispered, eyes following the gag.

Changmin lifted Jaejoong’s face with a finger under his chin. “You deserve this, because you’re my little bitch, and I am very, very satisfied with you. Open up.”

Jae’s mouth opened with a whine and Changmin shoved the dildo into his mouth. Jae swallowed around it. Changmin tightened the strap until the metal clasps dug into Jae’s cheek. Changmin grinned, and then slapped Jae across the face. The metal cut his skin.

Jaejoong’s throat constricted like he tried to swallow around the gag. Changmin kept his face blank as he imagined the muscles trying to move around the obstruction, remembering the feel of those muscles around his cock.

“On your feet.”

Jae’s eyes shut, and with difficulty he stood up. The nipple clamps stretched. Jae whined as more blood dripped from them.

“Hands above your head.”

Jae obeyed without question, and more skin tore. It was going to take a couple weeks for his nipples to heal. Changmin stood up long enough to tie Jae’s arms. He tied them, wrist to elbow, and then tied the end around the strap of the gag.

“Turn around.”

Again, he was quick to obey. Changmin grabbed the dildo rotating it shoving it deeper. Jae’s legs shook as Changmin started fucking him with it. The dildo was red, but Changmin could pick out the darker shade of blood.

And then Changmin couldn’t take it anymore.

He yanked the dildo out, grabbed Jae’s hips and pulled the bloodied body into his lap. He slid into Jae’s loose hole, warm blood dripping onto him.

“Ride me, bitch.”

Jae whimpered and lifted himself off Changmin’s cock, slamming down with a cry. Changmin soaked up the sight of his cock slick with blood disappearing into Jae’s abused body.

“Fuck, Jaejoong, faster.”

Jae sped up, his thighs shaking, arms shaking in their bindings.

Changmin knew that Jae wasn’t going to be able to stand up and fuck him like this for long, but he didn’t stop. He ran his hands up and down Jae’s back. Jae was fighting the gag, making choking noises between moans. He shifted and then lost his balance, falling forward. He had no way to stop his fall and landed on his shoulder with a muffled cry.

Changmin sighed and shook his head, feigning disappointment.

Jae’s eyes shut and tears leaked out of them. All this abuse and it was Changmin’s disapproval that caused the tears.

“At least get on your knees, worthless bitch.”

Struggling, Jaejoong pushed up to his knees, face pressed to the floor. Changmin kneeled behind him.

“Your ass is so pretty. I wish I could spank you again.”

Jae whimpered, pleading.

Changmin pushed his cock back into Jaejoong’s ass, fucking him with no mercy, bodies slapping together. Changmin grabbed the back of the gag, yanking Jae’s face off the floor, holding the weight by the gag. Jae was fighting for breath again, and with his other hand, Changmin covered his nose. The pounding continued, and Jae’s body started jerking, trying to breath. Changmin felt the suction on his hand. And Jae squirmed, changing the angle Changmin his him at. His eyes shut as his orgasm built. He barely noticed when Jae went limp, dropping him to the floor, grabbing Jae’s hips before his body could fall away from his cock.

Air sucked in and out of nose.

Changmin reached around his hip and grabbed Jae’s cock, stroking it. Jae whimpered weakly, but pushed his hips back, another silent plead. His hole contracted around Changmin’s cock.

“Fuck,” Changmin said, and started losing control. He fucked Jae harder, and before he lost complete sense, he unsnapped the ring from Jae’s cock.

Jae screamed, gagged on the obstruction in his throat and gagged again. Come pumped from his cock, hours of build up being released at once and mixed with the blood on the floor. And Changmin lost it. He pulled Jaejoong back up, leaning back on his knees to make shallow thrusts into Jae’s shaking body. Changmin bit Jae’s shoulder, hard. Blood filled his mouth, and he came, cock deep in Jae’s ass. He rode out his orgasm, moaning, and almost choking on Jae’s blood. He swallowed with difficulty, and then held Jae close as both of their bodies calmed down. Well, as much as Jae’s gagged, bound and cut body could.

When he knew his arms wouldn’t shake, Changmin shoved Jae to the floor. “Tomorrow night, I expect you to ride my cock until I come, no matter what I do to your body. Understand?”

Jae nodded.

“Good.” Changmin grabbed his bound arms and started dragging him down the hall. “Come on. You can suck me off in the shower.”


End file.
